


A Whiff of Disney

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [91]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, POV Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: Life in Beacon Hills isn't exactly the most likely setting for a Disney romance, but that apparently doesn't stop Derek from gazing all smitten at Stiles when he thinks Stiles can't see. And Stiles isn't about to let this Disney moment pass him by.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally [posted on Tumblr](http://ladydrace.tumblr.com/post/144920282696/sterek-ive-seen-the-way-you-look-at-me-when) for the prompt: 
> 
>  
> 
> _Sterek - "I've seen the way you look at me when you think I'm not looking"_
> 
>  
> 
> Unbetaed.

Derek’s reaction to Stiles’ words is… not what he expected. There’s no anger or protest or even that obnoxious snort that says _”you are wrong in a million ways, and I will not tell you any of them because I am an asshole.”_ Okay, maybe Stiles over-interprets that one. But that doesn’t change the fact that Derek looks… _resigned_.

 

”I’ll stop,” he says shortly, and starts turning around to _leave_ , and what the hell?! Stiles’ hand on his arm makes him stop like he walked into a wall, which would be amusing if the whole situation hadn’t gone from tentatively hopeful to confusing and distressing in barely a minute.

 

”Hey, _hey_. Did I ask you to stop?”

 

Derek doesn’t answer. Doesn’t even look at Stiles, but he’s also not pulling out of the grip on his arm.

 

”Look,” Stiles says, softer. ”I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I guess I just stupidly assumed we had one of those Disney romance moments, you know? I know, I know, I didn’t think that one through, sorry.”

 

”We aren’t Disney characters, Stiles,” Derek murmurs, and Stiles takes it as a win that he’s even talking. Shutting down is usually Derek’s go-to method of self-protection.

 

”Yeah, I know-”

 

”No, I mean. Our lives probably couldn’t get less Disney if we tried.”

 

Stiles shrugs. ”I dunno, I think it’s had a whiff of Pirates Of The Carribbean about it lately with the curses and the skeletons. And Disney also owns Winnie The Pooh, and that’s like the whole DSMV in there.”

 

Derek frowns at him, but in the way he usually does, like Stiles is a monkey doing magic tricks. Ultimately unthreatening and slightly ridiculous, but mostly baffling. And that’s pretty much Derek’s normal setting, so Stiles lets go of his arm. And feels a bit bummed about losing the point of contact, but that’s neither here nor there.

 

”Anyway, I’m totally cool with stuffing that awkward moment we just had deep, _deep_ into a box and forgetting it ever happened, so don’t worry about it.” He’s lying, he’s not cool with it, and Derek can probably hear that. But Stiles knows he’s smart enough to see an out when he’s served one on a silver platter.

 

”Why?”

 

Or maybe not. ”Be… cause I just made you super uncomfortable and completely misjudged the situation, here?”

 

”But you didn’t.”

 

”I didn’t?”

 

”No, you didn’t,” Derek says, and actually cracks a tiny crooked smile.

 

Stiles has to fight a laugh, because they’re starting to sound like a bad slapstick skit. And there’s also a strange bubble making its way up his throat, and he can’t help but let out an actual hysterical giggle when he realizes what it is. _Happiness_. God, how shitty are their lives that he’s almost forgotten what actual happiness feels like. But from the dazed look on Derek’s face he’s not the only one.

 

”It’s… okay?” Derek asks, and Stiles can’t decide whether to kiss him or strangle him for asking a question that dumb.

 

He picks door number one.

 

End.


End file.
